The application relates to a touch sensing apparatus and a touchscreen apparatus including the same.
A capacitive type touchscreen includes a plurality of electrodes having a predetermined pattern and defining a plurality of nodes in which changes in capacitance are generated by touches. The plurality of nodes, distributed on a two-dimensional plane, generate changes in self-capacitance or changes in mutual-capacitance when touches occur. Coordinates of touches may be calculated by applying a weighted average method, or the like, to the changes in capacitance generated in the plurality of nodes.
In order to accurately sense touches, it is preferable to obtain capacitance of a touch panel without saturation of a sensing signal, but since a capacitance value output by a high capacity touch panel may be relatively high, when a capacitor for sensing a capacitance value without loss is used in a touchscreen apparatus, an area and a volume of the apparatus may be problematically increased and costs for manufacturing the apparatus may be increased. In addition, a high capacity touch panel may have a wide deviation in an amount of capacitance in each respective node thereof, leading to a lack of precision in the detection of touches.